Forge
by Galeiam
Summary: How many times must a sword be reforged until perfection is reached? Time loop Shirou/? Not God mode but Reality Marble mastery...eventually
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story and a currently that May grow if I ever think of it again. Feel free to criticize it liberally...I know I do for others fics. Don't bother trying to figure out the route though 0o.

Then let it break, if it shatters to pieces then forge an even better blade to take in hand. Should that blade crack then forge once again, until the battlefield is a graveyard of blades that have fallen and but a single sword claims the field that embodies the world. Let that sword bear the world until its time comes and time blows its dust to the winds. Then forge again.-Eric Dagger

Shirou POV

As I hold Nine Lives in my "hands" Arc-no EMIYA once more taunts me with words of the dead King "With swords that aren't yours, with skills that aren't yours, for dreams that aren't yours. Your entire existence is a lie!" At this moment I Know the Truth. This being in front of me isn't a version of myself from the future. For one such as I who has embraced the path of a hero nothing so small as years of misfortune, loneliness, and killing would turn me from my path. Nothing would make me give up even if I have to cross a thousand battlefields. Even if I have Give up all my companions. Even, even if I have to give up Sakura. Nothing will change my path from one of "Gae Bolg"...thoughts were abruptly cut off as blinding pain once more pierces my chest and I look down to see the cursed barbed spear entering me. As my vision fades I see that asshole smirking at me before. Darkness...

Consciousness comes to me in a flash tearing me from the arms of Rin and Arturia. Wait. Rin and Saber? Where is Archer...Gae Bolg? And why the hell am I NAKED IN A SHACK WITH RIN AND Saber! The last part I yell out rousing Rin and Saber from their slumber, Rin looking less zombie-like than usual and Saber looking wary and...shy, even more than my forceful awakening. As I look around in panic at my surroundings, while Trying to avoid looking at their naked bodies, close to hyperventilating Rin is the first to speak "Ah good Shirou you awoke us. How embarasing to fall asleep from a simple prana exchange" she winces a bit at that last part then looks more closely at me "Ney Shirou what's wrong?! Do you hear Beserker coming closer?" her words help me to force myself calm enough to reply "No why would he be here?"

Rin POV

Alarms start ringing in my head at this point. Was there a problem during the exchange? At my side I notice Saber beginning to tense further proving that something is Wrong. "Shirou? Are you okay? Do you know where we are?" He tenses slightly at my words and I notice him once more rapidly checking the room as if frightened and ready to run.

Saber POV

At His first words I knew something was wrong. Before that even. The moment I felt consciousness return I felt something from my small bond with him that this was Shirou yet...Not My Shirou. As I studied his form my eyes were drawn to his left arm...

Omni POV

Suddenly Saber bursts into action, her armored form showing that the exchange was succesful, frowning visage with hands swinging the wind shrouded sword at Shirou as Rin watches barely registering the movements happening at this speed. Closer the sword comes to his left side, his eyes widen as they noticed movement from her right arm moving instinctively to cover his face. Far too slow. Left Arm raised. His eyes are closing, causing Saber's frown to intensify. The blade comes closer. His eyes are closed now, waiting for that moment of pain to come.

Shirou POV

CLANG!

I open my eyes in surprised seeing Nine Lives traced in front of me instinctively blocking Sabers strike, my body already beginning the process of reinforcement. Even more surprising is the look in Sabers eyes. A look full of longing, sadness, and regret. It is this look that keeps me from starting the Nine Live Blade Works, instead causing my eyes to widen and look away sheepishly " Um Saber mind telling me why you're attacking me...and naked."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Since I got reviews and follows so fast I decided to write another chapter, the POV changing was kind of annoying with last chapter so I'm probably gonna keep it omnipotent or Shirou from now on.

'_thoughts'_

"speech"

"**incantations"**

"_**eldritch abomination/wtfreaking overpowered being speech"**_

Disclaimer: I know that I don't own this. You know that I dont own this...and so do my lawyers now.

_"Um Saber mind telling me why you're attacking me and...naked?"_Off to the side Rin facepalms "Okay so maybe he isn't totally lost." I blink and sheepishly rub the back of my head with the hand not otherwise engaged with Saber(who seems a little put out at the moment)"Not that I'm totally against the idea but seriously...why are you both naked?" with a scoff Rin replies" Why else would us three be sleeping naked together" "Us...three?" With dawning horror I look down before hastily covering what I can with my hand(huh Saber is looking really pissed right now) and begin to ask again when Saber quickly interrupts "N-Never mind that! Now tell me, who are you and what have you done with Shirou?!" "But!" "Silence! I'll have none of your lies imposter!" Saber's cute yet angry rebuke cuts me off barely starting my defense. Realizing that there is no way out of this without using Shooting Hundred Heads or one of my more "esoteric" abilities on Saber and risk injuring Rin I decide to stay silent and wait for Saber to gather her-

Again my thoughts are interrupted, this time by a distant explosion and a surge of white light streaming through the windows. As Saber slightly releases her guard I notice Rin is clutching her hand. Her hand...oh shit oh shit oh shit her Command Sigils are fading but Saber is here and fine but that means. Both Rin and Saber look startled at the sudden change in my expression as I glance down at my hand. For sitting there are two faintly glowing Command Sigils. My Mind starts going numb. My Body slowing down and even my reinforcement fades away. All my thoughts focused on trying to figure out h-"Well damn it...interrupted once again..." It seems that though Sabers guard was lowered her resistance to my blade never fell. My last thought this time involve watch Rin stare at Saber In horror before she searches in vain for a gem to heal me.

"...that anyone who witnesses these fights must be- hey kid are you listening to me" '_Hmm it seems like it happened again'_ you think to yourself absently as you Trace out Nine Lives"Hey kid whats that-" '_ Finally my turn to cut someone off' _snickers follow as your circuits cool from the use of Blade Works. Soon the snicker devolve into mad laughter as you realize what is going on. Just like in one of Taiga's trashy novels you seem to be in some kind of dimension hopping saga. "Oh damn the freaking root that sounds ridiculous even when I'm going through it. Ugh this sounds like the plot of some old German dude with too much time on his hand."Somewhere in the Johto Region a Certain Wizard Marshall sneezes.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow an amazing amount of support it's barely been a day keep this up and I might actually work on this seriously.

I don't own anything of the nasuverse nor do I own any other work that appear in this story...actually now that think of it I don't really own anything :'(

As I sit here in my shed staring at the Circle I wonder if I will still call Saber, most likely as so far I apparently have in two separate dimension. A few minutes into my pondering I realised that I had no fucking clue on how to activate the circle...

Okay so blood doesn't work and I learned that I have Avalon still in my body so summoning Saber is a definite. Prana doesn't work either as even pumping an entire"arm " yields no results "Hmm maybe I should try combining blood and prana" cutting my hand once again with a small traced knife I squeeze the blood out while channeling as much prawn through the hand as possible. As the blob of blood oozes out I think about what would happen if I summoned one other than Saber if I summoned one of the mad demigods that seemed rampant during my own version of the war. As the drop falls I realize that I want to Win this thing. I want Saber with me again. I want to Survive. _

Pale blue light shines from the circle steadily growing stronger arc of lightning lancing out to strike the floor. Ten seconds pass and a figure emerges blonde hair framing a happily familiar face, royal blue and silver pauldrons leading in a slender frame with an engraved breastplate, you blush a bit remembering what is under, and finally ending in a long battle skirt. Her eyes open looking at you with a cold sense of determination" I servant Saber of the knight class have been summoned, I ask of you are you my Master?"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: as you can see by now don't expect large chapters from me at this point maybe eventually in this adventure they will get longer but for now this is a passing fancy.

Also guest reviewed about Nine Lives. Nine live is technically the name of the sword as it is the only mentioned name of the sword and only Shirou or EMIYA have the ability to name it with Beserker under Mad Enhancement. The skill is called Nine Lives Blade Works: The Hundred Shooting Heads.

No I don't own Fate/stay night nor do I own Pokemon...damn wish I did though.(thoughts derail to swimming in money)

Following her statement all is silent for a few seconds. She opens he mouth as if to repeat the question but you interrupt " Yes. Yes I am your Master Saber and I think we need to talk."

You lead her into the kitchen to prepare a light, well light for Saber anyway, meal for what is to come and to settle your thoughts as to how this conversation should go. "Okay so I'm a dimensional traveler who is being reincarnated every time I die here and I know who you are Arturia and what your Wish for the Grail is" never let it be said that Emiya Shirou is one for subtle things. As she sits there at the table with her mouth gaping at the ridiculousness of what you said and the knowledge of her identity you start humming as your search out for ingredients. "W-W-what insanity is this!? How do you know that name? More importantly what do you mean dimension traveling?" she calms down a bit near the end and you turn to raise an eyebrow "We are in a supernatural tournament between dead heroes and fictional beings fighting for the change to make a wish on an ethereal object and you think I'm the crazy one?" once again all she can do is sit there and gape as you turn the stove on. "Tsk tsk tsk Arturia is that any way a King should respond when faced with something so impossible or was Merlin just a fictional part of your legend?" at this she flushes and open her mouth to retort but you once again cut here off(wow no wonder this happens to me so much it's funny)"Hey what do you want to eat" vein bulges, eye twitching, fast breaths. Success.

You watch as she eats, enjoying the small grunts of pleasure she makes and even more some the looks of unease and irritation as she glances at you. This smug grin can't seem to leave my face guess it's time to let her off the hook"So a-" "What is you name?" her simple question catches me off guard and from the smirk she now has it seems my game is up. "My name is Emiya Shirou second year student, resident chef, part-time janitor, and full time dimensional traveling magic user" ah that look is so fulfilling. She looks ready to explode but takes a deep calming breath"You know I can make some tea if you need something cal-" it happens so fast that I had no time to react or respond one second she's seated across from me and the next she is crouching next to me Excaliber at my through and her other hand gripping my hair '_Okay so maybe pissing off the supernatural being with the power to level armies isn't the best plan when we're not that close yet.'_


	5. Chapter 5

AN: And so here we go again nothing much to say here cept that as the timelines become more stable chapter lengths will most likely go up and each chapter is most likely going to be a new dimension/timeline. And to people who talk about the flow problems in chapters..it is completely intentional(aside from the freaking line break formatting not sticking .) so don't worry so much about it.

(Insert Standard Disclaimer) whew no evil lawyers to chase me now.

I stayed silent as Saber gathered her thoughts from back across the table the last few minutes seemingly forgotten."So..." I began only to cut myself off as she sends me a sharp glare '_Yep Definitely pushing it.' _ Though I was confident in being able to take her after facing Alter now felt like the time to take a non-hostile approach.  
_

As Saber Gathers her thoughts plans start forming in my mind: with Lancer dead Kirei and Gilgamesh might move their plans up, check out Rin to see if she summoned Him once again, see if Beserker is once again Heracles, and then I have to find out how... My thoughts on the subject take a pause as I take a calming breath. Tomorrow morning I'll have to face Her.

"Shirou perhaps we have gotten off on the wrong foot. I feel we should reintroduce ourselves at this time." her idea is reasonable and I guess I was being a bit of an ass earlier. " Okay you're right, Hello I am Emiya Shirou pleased to meet you" I finish my statement with a small bow at the end. "Very well then as you seem to already know...I am King Arturia Pendragon of Camelot pleased to meet you as well" of course she doesn't bow but a nod of her head is fine. Okay I guess it's time to get serious about things. "Well Arturia I guess I'm sorry for being an ass earlier..I'm not quite stable at the moment with all that has happened to me recently and-" _'deep breaths deep breaths, there goes that damn smirk again'"_What do you mean what has happened to you recently?"

_Hmm._

Should I be honest with her or just enough to get by?

At this point honest seems to be a good idea so giving her a rundown of thing from the start of **my** Grail War up to now, and maybe including the part about seeing her naked should have been left out judging by how she's crossing her arms protectively. " So let me get this straight. You are a survivor of the last Grail War. You entered into the next Grail War unintentionally. Ended up reaching the end of that war as the last master standing" she closes her eyes and sighs at this " only to end up fighting** Another** dimensional analog of yourself, who also time traveled, in a bid to determine who would have the right to exist/ paradoxically erase himself from existence. And Then you die only to be reborn into another 'dimension' only to die again soon after and end up here." She once more opens her eyes, oi is that pity, "Your life fucking sucks"

Huh, well I wasn't expecting that from Saber _'then again I didn't expect her to vault a table and threaten me at sword point, I guess another thing for the differences' _might as well get started I suppose. Before I begin talking I rest my elbows on the table and lace my fingers together near my mouth,for some reason Saber shivers and I begin feeling the need to plot, "So...How do you think we should go about this? If things are even somewhat similar to my universe and so far I've seen two Servants who fit the theme though I'm not sure if they have the same masters as before. But...If they do have the same Masters then all is going according to the Scenario" again she shivers '_huh maybe we should use the kotatsu' "_ But first we need to find out who everyone is here."

Unknown Location

A stoic Kotomine stands shrouded in darkness waiting on his contact to arrive. "_Priest_ what is it you have called me for? I have better things to do than catering to you indulgences." The voice was raspy and somehow slimy, as if thousands of crawling _things_ we being used instead of vocal cords. " Someone is interfering in the War." The_ thing _ tenses slightly at that "What do you mean interfering?"

" I mean that someone capable of killing Servants in one blow, a Servant who might I add has a high level of Battle Continuation" at this the voice snarls out " Is it one of the Magicians?" "No I don't think so the Marshall isn't _here_ at the moment and the others are unknown. But that is not how I know wit isn't them, The magus' name is Emiya Shirou." "Emiya!?" " Yes apparently after the last war Kiritsugi adopted a young survivor of the Fire and it seems he passed his skills on." For a while there was silence then the _thing _spoke " I see...my plans. My plans must be advanced" "Very well then I'll return to my duties. I'll keep in touch _Zouken"_


End file.
